Reunited
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: True sequel to One Day. It's been ten years and Will finally returns to land to see those he loves again.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is the true one shot sequel to One Day. Enjoy

Elizabeth's memory is in italics

* * *

It had been ten long, tiring years to get to this point. Finally, he was able to do it. He could finally step on land once more. This was the moment Will Turner had been waiting for; the moment when he could see his beloved again. His Elizabeth. Through the last letter she had sent him she gave him her current location. He was shocked beyond words that the place was to be Port Royal. He supposed it was because she knew she'd get some help there after the charges on them had been dropped. The Flying Dutchman arrived at a hidden cove where Will got a longboat ready. "I'm leaving you in charge Philip; I'll be back in the morning." 

"Aye, aye sir."

The boat plopped into the water and Will began to row to shore thinking only of the two most important things in the world to him.

**

* * *

**The town was bustling and people were going about their daily business. His mother had sent him to try and find a few things in the market for that day. He looked out at the docks and to his amazement he saw a single longboat enter. A single man tied his boat off and paid the harbormaster. Young Will Turner the third couldn't help it; he stared at the man. The man in question suddenly looked him right in the eyes as well. Young Will quickly turned away and picked out a loaf of bread to bring home. 

"Excuse me young man but can you help me?" a voice suddenly asked.

The boy turned and it was indeed the man he'd been staring at. Getting a good look at him, his jaw fell open. This man was definitely a man of the sea. He had a blue bandana tied to his head, a sword at his side and a bit rough around the edges he supposed. And was that an earring in his ear? But his eyes were another story. They told of nothing but kindness and warmth. Liam (as he liked to be called) was a bright young boy and could read people very well at such a young age of nine. He gulped and nodded.

"I am searching for the Turner household; might you be able to assist me?"

"You must be looking for my mother then," the boy said with a smile.

Will smiled as well he knew who this boy was. After all, he was definitely a mixture of his parents. "Yes."

"Then follow me. I was just going back there myself," he said with the wave of his hand. Will gave out a laugh and followed him through the bustling village.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth was beginning to get worried. She'd sent her son out awhile ago and yet he'd not returned yet. Elizabeth fiddled with the small gold band on her finger as she looked out the window of her small home. She still remembered the look of pure love that was on her husband's face when she went to find him with her special surprise. 

_It was one of the brightest days out at sea. Elizabeth Turner had written a letter to Jack telling him of what she was planning on doing. She'd already written the letter to Will and he told her that he was just off the coast of England. It had taken them awhile but as the Dutchman was coming into view; her son began to wiggle almost completely out of her arms. _

_"I's like he knows or something," Jack commented. After much searching Jack finally got his hands back on his beloved Pearl and everything seemed to go his way. He was even willing to go out of his way for them just because he cared. _

_Little Liam suddenly got fussy so Elizabeth decided to go away to feed him. "If we come upon the Dutchman then just tell me." _

_"Aye aye Missy." _

_**

* * *

**__Elizabeth sat down on a chair and rocked the baby before beginning to feed him. He was only four months old but the moment that the ship left the port he was completely at peace. He even slept which he hadn't done beforehand. He was truly a child of the sea. She began to hum as she fed the child. Her labor had been hard and painful and the fact she was alone through it except for the midwife tore through her heart at the time. But she also knew she couldn't have it any other way. And here before her was the product of that event. Suddenly there were footsteps above. Elizabeth looked up to try and hear if there were any voices. The footsteps then began to continue closer and closer. _

_"Elizabeth."_

_He still said her name simply and his eyes shown with pride. "Will, come closer." _

_He came towards her and right away they kissed with the same amount of passion as ever. It was as if he'd never left. _

_"Will, I want you to meet someone."_

_Carefully she lifted the child and Will leaned over as he was placed in his arms. "Hello little man," he said lightly bouncing him. _

_"Careful, he's just eaten," Elizabeth said standing up. _

_The babe opened his eyes to get a good look at who was holding him. "I'm your father," Will whispered. The baby seemed to get comfortable and Will felt something wet on his sleeve. "Umm, Elizabeth," he said getting a bit nervous. _

_She quickly took the child to a nearby table to change him. "Bad first impression," she wondered aloud. _

_"One of the best first impressions I've ever had." _

**

* * *

**"Mum, I'm home," a young voice called and the front door slammed shut. 

"Liam, don't forget to wipe your feet this time," Elizabeth said going back to preparing dinner.

Her son entered and gave her the items he'd bought in the market. "There's someone here to see you," he said.

Elizabeth turned, ruffled her son's hair and went to see who it was. The two of them locked eyes.

"Hello," he practically whispered.

"Will," she whispered back before running into his arms. They kissed again as though he'd never left. Liam entered the room to find his mother embracing this man. Elizabeth was smiling as she unfortunately pulled away. "Son, come closer. I'd like you to meet someone."

The boy went into her outstretched arm and looked up at this sailor. "Son, this is your father."

"My father," he whispered.

Will wasn't sure what to expect from that reaction until the boy ran into his arms almost knocking the air right out of him.

**

* * *

**"I'm going to continue preparing dinner," Elizabeth said between her tears of joy. "Why don't you two get to know each other a bit more?" 

She left the room and the men just stared at each other.

"You can sit in that chair," Liam said pointing.

Will sat and Liam sat across from him.

"So, you're my father."

"Aye, I mean yes I am."

"What ship do you sail?"

"The Flying Dutchman."

"You mean the ship of legend. The one that rescues lost sailors and ferries them to the land of the dead."

"Yes."

"That's so fascinating. Can you tell me about it?"

**

* * *

**"Dinner's ready," Elizabeth said coming into the room. 

What she found was Will with his arm outstretched as though fighting an invisible opponent.

"And I jabbed him right in the side but he kept coming back for more. So I got the idea to knock him right in the head and the man just collapsed like this." Will slowly went to his knees making gurgling noises as he collapsed. Once he was on the floor, he heard clapping.

"Very nice now if you're dead then I suppose you wouldn't be interested in dinner," Elizabeth said.

Will jumped to his feet and Liam groaned. "But I want to hear more stories. I find all of this so fascinating."

"Well, we'll continue this during dinner then so long as we don't retch due to the amounts of blood and gore throughout."

"No, I'll tone it down of course."

**

* * *

**When they were finished with Elizabeth's completely homemade meal, Liam wanted to take Will around town to show his friends just how interesting his father was. 

"Just give him a few minutes; I believe your father and I need a bit of time for ourselves. What if we join you in one hour?"

"Alright, but don't be late. Maybe Tim or Larry are around."

The boy ran out the door and Will gave a sigh of relief. "That child has so much energy...How do you do it?"

"Well I keep thinking of who his parents are and their childhoods so I know exactly when and why my father started drinking."

They both laughed long and hard after that one.

"That's a lot in one child," Will said drying a tear.

Elizabeth giggled as she and Will shared a look. Then they laughed a bit more.

"Elizabeth," Will said standing up, "you do realize that we do have a bit of time before we have to meet with our son."

Elizabeth knew what he was saying. "Shall we?" she said seductively.

**

* * *

**Two boys named Larry and Tim were with Liam in the center of town. "You mean your father is actually home?" 

"Yeah, I was with him and he told me tons of stories about the sea."

"Can we meet him?"

"He should be here in a bit."

The boy turned his head and there were his parents; hand in hand as she pointed out certain things for him to look at. Gone was the sailor and the man who now stood before him was nothing short of a gentleman. Will was now wearing a common shirt, breeches, buckled shoes and there wasn't a bandana or earring in sight. His mother was pointing places out along the way. "Hello son," she said once they were right on top of him.

"Father, these are my friends Larry and Tim."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Will said shaking their hands.

"Liam, I'm going to be going around town with your father. Would you care to join us?"

"No, you two go ahead."

"Alright but be back at the house in one hour."

"Yes mother."

When they were out of ear shot, Elizabeth led Will down a familiar path. Before he knew it, they stood right outside of the old blacksmith shop.

"What happened to it?" Will asked.

The building was almost in shambles.

"I was told there was a fire here a few years ago before I returned. I thought you might want to stop by here one more time."

Will wordlessly walked over and touched the wood that remained. This felt like a lifetime ago. Before everything became so complicated and odd. He looked around the outside because he could not bear to enter.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to go back home?"

He nodded and they made their way.

**

* * *

**For the rest of the afternoon; you name it, Will did it. He even showed his son some sword fighting techniques. Of course Elizabeth had been showing him certain things easy for his young age. But Will was the one who taught her. Before Liam knew it, it was time for bed. Will had volunteered to tuck him in. 

"Can you tell me a story?" Liam asked.

"I'd think you were a bit old for those."

"Not one from you."

So Will told him a tale that Liam had absolutely no way of knowing whether or not it was true. "Good night son," Will said kissing his forehead.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"We'll see," Will said blowing out the candle.

**

* * *

**Will laid next to Elizabeth in bed that night. Both of their hands were intertwined as they seemed to be lost in their thoughts. Neither wanted to say the words aloud but underneath all that love; there was a feeling of hopelessness. While Elizabeth and Liam were both mortal, William was not. He would live on while those around him died. It was almost unbearable. Will slowly drifted asleep. 

Suddenly he heard a booming voice. "William Tur-nah!"

His eyes shot open and he looked around. He knew that voice. "Tia?"

Elizabeth it seemed could not hear it as she was still fast asleep.

Will quietly left the room and there in the sitting room was Tia looking exactly as he'd last seen her so long ago. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"To offer ye a gift. I have been watching you from above today and Elizabeth for the past ten years. Both of you have been loyal and true to each other, therefore the curse is finally broken."

"The curse?"

"Aye. You have two choices: either you are to stay on land with your family or go back to the Dutchman at dawn. So I ask you William: what is it you want most?"

**

* * *

**Liam opened one eye to see the light from outside in his room. He jumped. His father was probably already back on his ship and he wasn't woken up. Liam jumped out of his bed and ran to his mother's room which was closed and locked. He banged on the door hoping to wake her up. The door opened and it wasn't his mother who answered. "Father, you're still here?" 

Will smiled and scooped the boy up before placing him on the bed next to his mother who had been awake as well.

"Does this mean you're staying?"

"Aye son, it does."

* * *

I decided to give Will III the nickname Liam because at first I kept calling them Older Will and Younger Will so I figured this was better (plus there are only so many nicknames to choose from for William besides Will and Bill). I hope you liked it. Yay for happy endings. Back to the Beginning is the unoffical sequel, this one is the true one. Again, thank you for reading. Later :-) 


End file.
